Howl
by Benwen
Summary: That is when I saw him again, he was beside my bed this time though. I jerked away trying to run but only fell beside the bed. I realized at that point I was also naked.


Howl

Chapter 1

The Biginning (then)

I wish I could say once upon a time to start this, but sadly i cannot. My name is Akeena Sylvia Wolf, and it all began on my sixteenth birthday...and a full moon. I got "summoned" and I now stay at The Children of The Moon, a school for beings unacknowledged by probably think wow that sucks for her, but really it does not. What i have is a gift really not a curse, and here is the story as to how i got my Gift.

It was the date of August 14, 1855. My friend Luna and I were walking home from the Falling Leaf Festival when we had seen him. he was so tall and handsome he looked a true angel. We kept walking though, but when we went to pass him he would not let us.

I glanced at Luna then looked back at the man "May we pass kind sir? We are on our way home from the festival and a very much tired." i had stated this in a very clear tone but yet he did not listen, "Sir! I asked you to step aside so that my friend and I may pass!" but yet he still would not move. We went to step around him, but he still would not let us pass. Instead he grabbed my arm.

"Sir! Let go..." I was cut off by his kiss, it was tender and sweet but i did not like the fact that he had touched me without my permission. I had jerked my arm back and slapped him. I was furious.

"Move aside man, now before i call the authorities!" I grabbed Luna's hand and went to go around him when i fainted. The only thing I had heard was Luna screaming and me trying to yell at her to run. Luckily she was smart enough to run.

I woke up distantly, I was not sure where I was. The only thing i could see was his the man from the streets face. I wanted to run, to get away but I could not move it had felt like I was paralyzed.

The next time I had awoke I was in a room and on a bed. I looked around to find that I was in an infirmary. That is when I saw him again, he was beside my bed this time though. I jerked away trying to run but only fell beside the bed. I realized at that point I was also naked. Embarrassed I hurried to grab the sheet and cover myself. It was only the second time I had flayed eyes on this stranger and i had looked at him with pure hate.

"Where am i and why have you brought me here man?" I had tried to sound strong but my throat and mouth were parched. He had stared at me for a few moments then gotten up to get a glass and fill it with water. when he brought me the glass i could not help but to grab it and practically drink it all at once. When I was finished i set the glass on the table and looked at him.

"Now will you be kind enough to answer my questions sir?" this time I had sounded strong. He stared at me for a few more moments then spoke.

"" was all he had gotten out before i had shot back, " I am Akeena not , my mother is not me if you please." he sighed and started again "Ok, Akeena you are here, at The Children Of The Moon School, because you have been summond.

I looked at him and crooked my head to the side, "What do you speak of sir? That school is only a myth, a story told to young children." I was truly astonished by what i thought was nonscence, but he continued.

"Akeena you ARE at the Children Of The Moon School. Do you not believe me?"

"No sir. I do not." I tried to stand up, but he was there instead. He picked me up but he did not put me back on to the bed, instead he went to the door opened it then walked out into the hall. "Sir..." I was cought off guard completely...for once i was the one speechless.

"Lucus" he said

"I am sorry, what are you talking of?"

He smiled at me "My name is Lucus."

"Oh." it was all i could say, but it only made him smile more. From that moment on he had me, "Where are you taking me now, Lucus?"

He hesitated, as if thinking of what to say, "I am taking you to our Alpha female and male of the Pack. "The...Pack?" I was dumnfounded.

"Yes Akeena the Pack. The very one that you will be joining very soon." he then knocked on a door. When it opened, a man and woman that could not be no older then theyer twenties steped out. The woman was the one to greet me first.

"Hello Akeena Sylvia Wolf, and welcome to The Children Of The Moon School. This is where you will have to let your past go and enter your new and improved future." her voice was beautiful, well she was very pretty to with pure black hair and snow blue eyes. She then looked at Lucus, "You may now bring her in Lucus, and you may stay."


End file.
